Surprise Visit
by NorwegianWood23
Summary: Leonard's birthday is coming up. Scotty surprises him with a visit from Joanna. Massive amounts of fluff.


**A/N: I have never written Scotty before, and I honestly don't have a good feel of his character. So I apologize if he seems off in this. Again, unbeta'd as usual. Massive amounts of fluff ahead.  
**

"Yer birthday's coming up soon, ye know," Scotty murmured, lips pressed against Leonard's hair. They were laying in bed, Leonard's head resting on Scotty's chest, one hand on his knee, the other up and holding the engineer's free one.

"Sure is."

Leonard wasn't too fond of birthdays. Unless it was Joanna's; then, he was known to go all out for parties and presents, spoiling his little girl rotten.

"Anything in particular that you'd like?"

Leonard mulled that over, idly stroking his thumb along Scotty's knee. There really wasn't anything that he wanted at the moment; he had a job he loved, plenty of booze (courtesy of the man currently holding him close), his best friend was finally wising up and learning to take care of himself (although he attributed that to Spock's nagging rather than Jim himself), they hadn't had a disaster in months, and he was spending every night in Scotty's bed, wrapped around each other.

No, he was perfectly happy at the moment.

"Not really. Only thing I can think of wantin' is a visit from Joanna, but that's damn near impossible right now."

"Mmm. Well, if you think of anything, let me know, aye?"

"Of course." Leonard smiled up at him, gently squeezing his knee. He knew the chances of him coming up with an idea for a present were slim to none, and that Scotty would manage to cook something up that he loved anyhow.

"Now, turn off the lights. I have Alpha shift tomorrow."

"Aye." Scotty ordered the lights off, and with one last kiss, they settled down to sleep, wrapped comfortably around each other.

Two weeks since that conversation had passed, and Leonard's birthday was fast approaching. In fact, it was tomorrow, and Scotty had showed no signs of having thought up a suitable present for Leonard.

"Do you work late tonight?" he asked over breakfast that morning, which they had taken in their quarters. (They had failed to get up for their alarms, choosing instead to spend the time kissing lazily and simply enjoying each others' presence.)

"Yeth," Leonard mumbled around a mouthful of toast.

"Aye. Me too. I guess I'll see you here then?"

"Sure." With a quick kiss, Leonard headed out the door, almost late for his shift. "Don't blow anything up today!"

Laughing, Scotty exited his quarters and headed for the lift, pulling out his comm along the way.

"Is she there yet? Aye. I'll be down soon."

The day had been a long one. Sickbay had been packed with patients, all idiots who'd ignored Leonard's constant reminders to get their flu shots, coming in complaining of fevers and their entire body aching, and all receiving a lecture to go along with their injections. He'd also had to yell at several nurses for neglecting patients, and doing their best to annoy the ever-loving fuck out of Leonard with their gossiping. Specifically their gossip about the captain and his first officer, as well as Leonard and Scotty.

So when he reached Scotty's quarters, he fully expected to find the other man either in the shower, or already in bed, inviting him to come lay down. It was a thought that helped him relax, knowing Scotty would be there to listen to him bitch about work, glass of scotch in hand, bottle on the nightstand.

Instead, he found the man standing in the middle of their quarters, looking sheepish.

"Hey darlin'," he said, brows furrowed. "Something wrong?"

"Erm. Happy birthday, Leonard," he said, stepping aside to reveal a small girl with long, curly brown hair.

"Daddy!" she squealed, rushing forward and leaping into his arms, her face buried in his neck.

"Joanna? Baby, what are you doing here?"

"Uncle Scott brought me up here! He says it's your birthday!"

"It is. How are you even up this late?"

"Uncle Scott let me have some candy," she whispered, as if speaking softly would keep him from getting into trouble. Leonard raised an eyebrow and stared at the scotsman over his daughter's back, causing the other man to flush bright red.

"He did, did he?"

"Yeah! Daddy, what are you going to do for your birthday?"

"I don't know yet, sweetheart. But right now, I'm going to go to bed. I had to work allll day."

"All day?" she asked, her little voice sounding as incredulous as an eight year old can sound.

"All day. So I'm real tired. Think you can go to sleep for me?"

"If you tell me a bedtime story!"

"I'm sure I can do that. I'm also sure Uncle Scott could tell you one as well."

"Really?" She whipped her head around, looking at the scotsman eagerly.

"Aye, lass. I can do that for ye."

"Yay!" Joanna cheered, a huge grin splitting her face.

"But you have to go brush your teeth first, okay?"

"Okay!" Once she was set down, Joanna scurried off towards the bathroom. Leonard smiled when he heard her banging around, looking for a stool so she could reach the sink.

"How'd you do it?" he asked.

"I pulled a few strings with some contacts on the planet we landed on yesterday, and got her flown up there. I went down and got her today, while you were working. I actually had the day off." He blushed as he admitted it, sheepish smile returning to his face.

"I love you," Leonard said, stepping forward and kissing him deeply.

"Ewwwwwww," Joanna's little voice piped up from the bathroom door. Leonard quickly disentangled himself from Scotty, shooting Joanna a Look.

"JoJo, what did I tell you about commenting on things like that?"

"It's rude," she mumbled, shuffling her feet.

"Exactly. Now c'mere and get in bed." Leonard motioned for her to climb onto the bed, which she did, settling down under the covers as if she'd been living in these quarters for her entire life.

Leonard and Scotty took turns changing in the bathroom before crawling into bed with Joanna, Leonard wrapping an arm around her waist, and Scotty resting on his side, head propped up in one hand.

"Once upon a time, there was a very beautiful young princess named JoJo. Her daddy was gone off in space, and Princess JoJo wanted to visit him very very much. Her daddy, the Doctor King, also wanted to see her very very much. So one day, the Doctor King's handsome engineer boyfriend decided to help him see his daughter, the princess…"

Joanna drifted off to sleep shortly after Leonard finished the last sentence, causing him to smile warmly. Once he was sure that she was asleep, he reached a hand over to Scotty's and squeezed his.

"Thank you," he murmured.

"Anything for you, love." Scotty pressed a kiss to his hand, smiling contently at the other man.


End file.
